School's In
by TheMadHatter51
Summary: After touring the world for a year, Tyson and Ray return to Japan and Mr Dickenson enrolls them in school. They meet old friends, make new ones and discover that school just might be their "new in thing". Hilary&Tyson,Ray&Mariah. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor will I ever. I also don't own "banana phone" you'll see why.

* * *

"Mr Dickenson is a nice guy and all that but today I'm real annoyed at him," Tyson complained. The beyblade world champions, Tyson and Ray, had arrived three days ago in Japan after touring the world for a year, meeting fans, playing with new challengers, mentoring new talent – and now that they were back, Tyson's fears were being realized.

"Oh come on now," Ray chided. "He has our best interests at heart. Besides, I think it's good to take a break from all the attention and have a normal life."

Tyson glared. Yeah, he _preferred_ the attention. A normal life wasn't bad. In fact, he didn't mind having a normal life. He could tolerate everything about normal lives except _this_.

"We have arrived," the chauffeur chirped. Tyson groaned.

* * *

"Good God," was all Hilary could think of. So early in the morning and already she was being chased by the mass of screaming fans.

It all started with a handkerchief. Hilary had accidentally dropped it and when that girl who picked it up and tried to return it, expressed how she looked up to her how much she liked the magnificent piece of cloth because it belonged to Hilary, like a typical fan-girl, Hilary told the girl she could have it. Although, that wasn't enough. The girl asked for Hilary's autograph too. It just so happened that another fellow who was passing by happened to hear this and also wanted an autograph. Actually he asked a little too loudly and soon all the fans were asking, and then, Hilary had no choice but to run for it.

"Argh!" she yelled out in frustration as she flew through the halls.

* * *

Ray was having a hard time getting Tyson to get out of the car. At this rate, they'd never get there on time.

"I'm not going!" Tyson declared stubbornly.

"Tyson, we have to! Mr Dickenson is paying for all this, the least we could do is make sure his efforts don't go to waste."

"We didn't ask him to! Besides, his efforts are already wasted anyway. I DO NOT do school. I don't like it and I don't do well anyways!"

"Quit your whining. God, you're such a baby!" Ray grabbed Tyson's legs and attempted to pull the anti-school-pro-slacking-male-bimbo out of the car but the teen hung on to the door frame with all his might.

Suddenly, a young boy bumped into Ray, sending all three of them crashing to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" the boy cried, then stopped himself from launching into a string of profanities. He stared at Ray in shock.

"We're really sorry," Ray apologized.

"I'm not," Tyson huffed.

The boy's face was getting paler by the second. His eyes, the color of ember, were wide.

"U-um… Ray? I think you did something to the kid."

"I didn't! Hello? Are you alright?" Ray waved his hand in front of the dazed boy.

The kid blinked twice before he realized that he'd stopped breathing.

"Ray and Tyson?" he inquired, not believing his eyes.

"That's us," Tyson grinned dopily. Absorbing the new-found attention.

The ember eyes fell upon the uniform.

"You-you're going to the same school as me!"

The two nodded. The ember-eyed kid got up quickly, adjusting his cap and extended his hand to the others to help them get up.

"I'm sorry. I was being rather rude. The two of you must be new students. On behalf of the school, I'd like to welcome the both of you."

Tyson cocked an eyebrow. What, the kid was nice now? And why was he being so formal?

"I'm in the student council at our school," the kid informed them as if reading Tyson's mind. "Please inform me if there is anything you need help with in school."

The guy's speech seemed rehearsed! Ray wasn't sure what to think of this kid's "split personality". Oh well, for now they had to focus on getting to school on time.

"Actually, we need to get to class as quickly as possible or else we'll all be late," Ray stated. "I'm not familiar with the building and I'm going to need your help to find the quickest route to our class and maybe you can convince my buddy that it wouldn't be a good idea to be late for school."

"Leave it to me," he grinned.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Have I seen you before?"

"Well, that's not nice, Ray. Forgetting your acquaintances…"

* * *

When, oh when, would the bell ring? Hilary was getting impatient. The only things that could get those fans of her tail was the bell ring, which signaled the start of class, the student body president, and perhaps a natural disaster of some sort. Those weren't fool-proof either, she guessed. At the moment, Hilary was hiding behind the bleachers in the gym. She said a silent prayer as a bespectacled boy wearing a headband that read "Hilary forever" on it appeared through the doors of the gym.

"Please don't let him find me, please, please," she chanted softly. The boy did a quick survey of his surroundings and was about to leave when…

"ring ring ring ring ring banana phone~" her phone rang. Why oh why couldn't her cell's ring tone be some sort of soft classic music that no one would hear?

The boy turned and immediately spotted the object of his admiration.

"Oh crap!" Hilary squeaked. She hastily got up and made a dash for the entrance of the gym. " I never liked the song anyway!"

The tormented teen shoved the door open.

"Oh my God! There she is!" the fans shrieked hysterically.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"ding dong ding dong ding banana phone~"

Tyson burst into fits of laughter. Ray was… He didn't know what to say.

"That can't be your ring tone!" Tyson exclaimed.

The capped boy went red in the face.

"I didn't like this tone either! President makes everyone in the student council use this wretched song for their handphones. She likes it because it's cheery…"

Tyson dropped onto his knees and proceeded to literally roll on the floor laughing. Ray was getting a headache.

"Just answer the phone," Ray sighed.

"Hello?...Where?!... and the president?... late as usual… okay… one minute… bye."

Tyson stopped laughing to stare curiosly.

"Um… There's a situation at school," he explained.

"What kind of situation? Will this make us late for school?"

"Just the usual stuff. That was the vice-president. She can't get to class because she's being chased by hoards of screaming fans who are probably waiting in ambush outside her class anyway. It won't matter if we're late now because the teachers got used to it already."

Suddenly it was very quiet. What the heck?

* * *

End of Chapter. Hope you like it. Please feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, duh.

Pardon me if this chapter wasn't well done. I've been busy.

* * *

"You know what? Perhaps you should just show us to our class before you go off to do… whatever you it is you were supposed to do."

The ember –eyed kid felt peeved. He was on the student council for Pete's sake! It was always the student council that did the hard jobs that no one else wanted to do. And here Ray was talking as if it was some unimportant thing!

"Firstly, let me just say that what I do is no joke. In this school, I'm the head prefect which means I'm in charge of discipline here. It's important cuz what happens if there's no one to keep the peace? I will not have you talking like that! What I do isn't "whatever" kapeesh?"

Ray and Tyson were suddenly engulfed by the dark scary aura that engulfed the short boy. The kid realizing that he'd scared them off. He sucked in a deep breath and composed himself.

"Secondly," he began slowly, "I can't leave the two of you in class."

"Why not?" Tyson asked.

"Well that's because it's not… safe."

"Not safe? You're not making sense."

"It's not safe because fans in this school are… extreme. Like I said earlier, they'll be waiting in ambush in the Vice-president's class. Any sane-non-fan person knows not to enter the class when they're on a rampage. The disappointment from realizing that they caught someone other than the Vice-president causes them to do… inhumane things…so yeah…"

Ray was satisfied with her explanation nut Tyson wasn't.

"Exactly what kind of things? I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever they throw at me. I'm the beyblade world champion!"

The blue-haired narcissist proceeded to pull up his right shirt sleeve and show off his "muscle". Ray rolled his eyes. The capped kid drew Tyson aside and out of hearing range from Ray.

Ray watched the kid tiptoe to reach Tyson's ear and whisper the treacherous things that fans did. Tyson's face was getting… paler and paler. Wait. Did Tyson just whimper?

Tyson curled into a fetal position – his hands trembling.

"Why did I h-have to ask," he sobbed.

* * *

Hilary cursed to herself. She was running out of places to hide. Glancing at her watch, she realized that the school bell should have rung a while ago – about five minutes. What was going on? Hilary would have stomped her foot in frustration but she was afraid that the branch she was standing on would break. About five metres below her, her fans were searching frantically.

"Don't look up," she prayed. The fans disappointedly gave up searching there and moved on.

Hilary breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly drew her hand phone from her pockets and turned it silent. No, she would not make the same mistake twice. Before returning the hand phone to her pocket, she sent out a quick text message to the head prefect.

"Wat's takin u so long? I changed location. Am in a tree B-hind d sch."

* * *

Okay. Know it may not be much. Slightly Out-Of-Character. Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
